Dont Hold it Against Us A Five Night's At Freddy's FanFic
by TacoTuesday69
Summary: So I decided, after reading, and watching, and playing Five Night's at Freddy's I decided to make a gory, very disturbing, fanfiction of it. This series might have romance I don' know yet but, it will have lots of gore too. Note: I am making this different from the FNAF series.


Bite of 1987

"Happy Birthday Matthew!"A  
woman who was putting down a cake said with a joyful tone.

It was September 14, 1987, a group of people gathered around a table smiling at the young boy with party hats and party blowers. The young boy frowned lightly not please that his parents threw his birthday party at Freddy Fazebear Pizza for his 10th birthday.

"Oh my little boy! Growing up so fast!"The woman said squealing and cuddling her son.

Matthew frowned and pushed his mom away."I didn't want my birthday to be at Freddy Fazebear's Pizza! I wanted it to be at Laser Galaxy!"He yelled then crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh come on Matthew Boy! Cheer up your mother worked so hard to give you a party."His father said with a smile.

Matthew huffed and looks away."This place is for babies."

His father smiled and then slide over one of his presents."Here I know your mother said after cake but, I know it will cheer you up."

Matthew smiled bright and began to open it, ripping at the wrapping paper.

"HAROLD! I SAID AFTER THE CAKE!"The woman snapped.

"I know Linda but, he looks down I just gave him one present."Harold smiled at her.

Linda growled silently then sighs."Alright fine but, ill let it go for right now."

Harold held Linda close watching their son opened up his present to a Limited Edition Superman vs Batman comic."We know how much you love comics kiddo so we went out of our way to buy you one."

Matthew smiled."Thanks mom and dad." He said looking at the book. He looked over an saw a group of his friends playing some arcade games."He mom and dad hold this I am gonna go play some games." Matthew said handing his parents the comic then running off.

"Alright! Be back in 30 minutes! we need to sing happy birthday!"His mother called.

Matthew rolled his eyes then walked over to his friends."Hi guys."

The boys looked over and smiled."Nice party, I didn't know you like baby places." One of them said.

"Oh quiet you! I told them Laser Galaxy but, of course my parents are cheap."Matthew said with a frown. "This place isn't for 10 year olds its for little kids who can't handle big kid stuff"

The boys laughed. Matthew huffed as he pushed one of the boys aside to play Pong. He remembered Tommy's 10th birthday was at Laser Galaxy it was place where only older kids like him play Lazer Tag and games like Air Hocky or Skee-Ball. He didn't belong here, talking robotic animals and 4 year olds running around and squealing it was all so stupid for him.

"I hate this."Matthew said hitting the Pong Machine.

"Hey Matthew look, its Lucy Huffman."One of the boys said point at her.

Matthew gasped and hid behind the Pong Machine."Oh no if she sees me she will think I'm a total loser."

One of the guys smirked called."HEY LUCY!"He pulled out Matthew and waved.

Lucy looked over to see a struggling Matthew with his friends."Hey!"She ran over."Hey Matthew."she smiled.

Matthew groaned then smiles."Hey Lucy. Whats up?"He asked trying to keep it cool.

"Nothing just here with for my brothers party. He us turning 4 today."She smiled."What are you guys doing here?"

"Well its Mat-"

"Its my brother's birthday to!"Matthew smiled covering his friends mouth.

"Oh cool. Hey I didn-"She was interrupted by the intercom.

"Hello! Freddy Fazebear fans! In about 2 minutes we will have our very special Fazebear friend perform for us on stage!"The intercom announced.

"Hey I got to go. This is what my brother has been waiting for. Hope to see you there."She smiled running off.

Matthew sighed softly watching her leave until one of his friends shoved him."Come on Matty lets go watch the furry robots sing Ring Around the Rosey!"His friend said as he pushed Matthew toward the stage.

It was a giant crowd full of little screaming kids and adults who covered their ears.

"Are you ready to rock!"Said a robotic cheery voice.

The kids screamed and yelled happily as the curtains began to lift revealing a Purple Bunny with a bow holding a guitar, a yellow chicken with a bib saying "Lets Eat" and a Brown Bear with a top hat and Microphone in his hands.

Matthew deepen his frown at this it was stupid it was pointless. The three animatronics began to play songs like "Welcome to Freddy's" and "Are you ready to Party!"

After a horrible hour the curtains closed and Matthew walked away ignoring his friends taunting and laughing at him. This was all a disaster. A big one. Stupid Freddy Fazebear. Stupid Party. Stupid Parents. He soon wondered into Pirate Cove where a Fox pirate animatronic moved saying "Ahoy! I am Foxy. Foxy The Pirate!"

The boys headed over to Foxy and saw a "Please Do Not Touch." Sign.

"Hey Matthew, I dare you stand on stage with him."One of his friends said.

"It says Do not touch."Matthew says.

"Its says Do not touch, not do not stand!"Another boy says." Plus Lucy is over there."He pointed.

Matthew looked over seeing Lucy play with her brother. His heart thumped, maybe if he did this maybe Lucy will think he is cool. Being Peered Pressured, Matthew jumped onto the Stage and stared at Foxy.

"What an ugly robot!"Matthew says then sniffs it."It also smells like my dogs poop!"

The boys laughed watching him.  
A security guard saw him and walked over."Son im going to have to ask you to please step off the stage."

Matthew frowned and looked at the security guard"Or what? You gonna tell my mommy?"He laughed with this friends causing a scene. He then turned around and began to kick Foxy."Stupid ugly Fox Robot! You aren't even cool!"

The security guard walkie talkie an employee who with in five minutes walked into Pirate Cove with Matthew's parents telling them to convince them to getting their child off the stage.

"Matthew get off this instant young man!"Harold called.

Matthew huffed."Or what! I hate this place! Its for babies! Not for older boys!"He said pulling on Foxy's fur.

"Matthew you are causing a scene! Please get down!"Linda called.

Foxy's voice began to darken, his movements slowed down. The lights on the animatronic began to turn red, something was up with the robot. The security guard watching this happens had a blank expression he watched as the boy kept kicking Foxy.

"Matthew if you don't come down you are in serious trouble!"His father yelled.

Matthew ignored his father's warning and continued beating up Foxy."THIS PARTY IS STUPID AND CHEAP. YOU BOTH JUST RUIN EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE THE BO-"

Crunch.

Everyone fell silent, eyes were widen, staring with horror at the stage. Matthew froze, his head was stuck between the jaws of Foxy's mouth. Blood was rushing down Matthew's head.

Riiiippp.

Matthew fell to the ground, his eyes widen, shaking and sobbing. Blood went all over the floor and on Foxy who was holding the frontal lobe of Matthew's head.

After a minute of staring everyone began to scream and panic, families grabbing their children and running out Pirate Cove. Harold stared widely at Foxy, holding Linda who squealed and cried in his arms. Sirens were coming toward the Pizzeria after one of the employees called 911.

The security guard who was standing and watching the scene smiled sadistically then began to walk calmly out of Pirate Cove. He headed toward the back entranced and chuckled playing with a small eye-patch covered in blood.

"Happy Birthday, Matthew."


End file.
